Photopolymerizable compositions and anaerobic adhesives have certain common characteristics. With each type of composition, the film-forming components comprise essentially the total composition, except for small quantities of photoinitiators, free radical polymerization initiators, plasticizers, and the like. The compositions do not contain solvents that need to be removed from the film or coatings.
While there are numerous photopolymerizable and anaerobic adhesive compositions available to the art, the art is constantly seeking monomeric materials for inclusion in such compositions which will improve their performance properties thereof. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide such improved monomeric materials.